


hopes lost at my doors

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I just feel–” He paused momentarily, almost as if he was apprehensive about revealing the truth of his feelings. He eventually continues after a brief moment of contemplation. “Things are different between us, Dora. I mean you have to have noticed it too. We’re not connecting like we used to, you started being more distant and I know that it’s only because of your new promotion at the firm and believe me, I’m so proud of you but...”-where diego expresses his fears after an argument with eudora.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Kudos: 3





	hopes lost at my doors

Eudora brushed past Diego as he opened the front door to their apartment, absentmindedly tossing her purse onto the couch as she stands in the middle of the living room with her hands perched on her hips and her face twisted into an irritated scowl.

She stood there, impatiently tapping her foot against the floor as she watched Diego close and lock the door behind them. 

“Are you ready to talk now or do you want to act like a child for the rest of the night?” She asked, abhorrence and annoyance lilting heavily in her voice, causing Diego to cringe inwardly in recoil.   
  
He knows he’s the reason for her anger, specifically because of the way he acted at dinner tonight. His jealousy and petulant childlike behavior towards one of Eudora’s coworkers and Diego’s presumption that he’d been unabashedly flirting with Eudora all night resulted into Diego roughhousing him and nearly causing a fracas at the station holiday dinner.

The entire scene caught the attention of the other attendees at the dinner and resulted into Diego being escorted out of the premises, leaving Eudora alone and embarrassed for the remainder of the night. 

Diego too had been chagrined because of his actions and his unwarranted act of impulse that he’d venomously taken out onto Eudora’s coworker.

It wasn’t smart and he knows that he had probably, inadvertently, caused her to get fired tonight. He never had any intentions of doing so; he was just drunk and had let the alcohol overpower him and inevitably resulted into him doing something completely idiotic. 

Sighing deeply in exasperation and massaging his temples that were throbbing excruciatingly in pain, Diego shrugged his shoulder. 

At this, Eudora scoffs wryly and shakes her head in disbelief, her hands wave wearily in the air. “You’re _unbelievable_ , Diego! You know, I thought you were mature enough not to allow your jealousy and insecurities to control your emotions, but no. If I hadn’t pulled you off of him you probably would’ve beaten him to a pulp!” She exclaims in disbelief, still appalled and disappointed in her boyfriend’s behavior tonight. 

She’s never seen him act so irate and jealous before. She doesn’t know the source of where this all came from, but what she does know is that she never wanted to see him act this way ever again. 

Diego’s jaw clenched incensedly in recoil. He ignored her chastising and berating words of anger as he walked into the kitchen, heading directly for the freezer. His hands clenched and unclenches in a fist as he flexed his fingers, trying to soften them out.

He grabbed a handful of ice cubes and placed them against his knuckles, trying to soothe them. They were throbbing in pain and were now a slight purplish mauve color from where Diego’s hand roughly connected against the guy’s jaw.   
  
He still sees the mortified look of horror on Eudora’s face and hears her mortified gasp of “Diego!” every time he closed his eyes. 

“You embarrassed me, tonight. Don’t you see that?” She catechizes, her tone softening a bit as she stares at him with sad eyes. And that only further increases the immense guilt that he was already feeling. 

“I know, Dora.” He sighs softly in defeat. “I didn’t mean-” 

Eudora cuts him off mid-sentence with a shake of her head. “No, you _did_ mean to because you were acting sour all night.” She rebuttals in haste, recalling back on his behavior through the night that consisted of him making sly snarky comments and blatantly displaying his disliking of Chad.   
  
She’d caught onto his impertinent behavior and attitude immediately and pulled him aside, forewarning him in caution to cease it all together as this was an important night for her.

He tried so hard to prevail through the traitorous thoughts of jealousy that was gnawing and tormenting him. But every time he looked up, there Chad was practically conjoined at Eudora’s hip, or he was slyly touching or standing too close to her and she was too oblivious or too indulged into a conversation to notice. 

He tried to ignore the irate feelings that was simmering inwardly inside of him, but Chad kept touching on Eudora.

It didn’t help that she had been wearing a beautiful all black gown that perfectly cupped and complimented her curvaceous figure. Her beauty was godlike, catching everyone’s attention the moment she entered a room.   
  
Diego was typically content with himself and his relationship with Eudora. He’s gotten jealous on occasions but it’s never resulted into something like this before. It wasn’t fair for him to take out his anger over his conflicted feelings on someone else, but at that time in point he didn’t care. 

He honestly did try to the best of his ability to not lash out, but all logical thoughts left him the moment he saw Eudora and Chad standing in the corner of the room giggling and conversing lowly amongst themselves. He acted on impulse and rage as he stormed over there, spewing vulgar obscenities and accusations at Chad, much to Eudora’s chagrin.   
  
“Oh, so you _did_ notice me tonight.” He mutters sarcastically under his breath, tossing the now, halfway melted ice cubes into the sink before walking out of the kitchen and into the direction of their bedroom. 

The abrupt comment causes Eudora to furrow a confused look. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean” She asked, trailing behind him in tow as she follows him into their bedroom.

She folded her arms beneath her chest as she narrowed her eyes at him. She didn’t appreciate what he was insinuating about her. 

Diego chuckled humorlessly as he began to undress himself; loosening the knot in his tie. “Nothing, just forget it.” He attempted to dismiss, but Eudora wasn’t having any of it. 

“No, tell me what you meant by that. Because if it’s what I think you’re trying to say then we have an issue here that’s deeper than all of this. You know how I feel about you, Diego.” She ripostes, taking a step closer to where he was currently standing. She looks into his eyes, her gaze unwavering. “So, for you to even suggest that tells me that you don’t trust me like I thought you did.” 

Diego turns away from the mirror and looks at her. “What am I supposed to think then, Eudora? These past few weeks you’ve barely been home, whenever you do come home it’s late at night-”

“I’m a detective, Diego of course I’m gonna have hectic work hours.” Eudora rebuttals in defense, her anger accruing minutely. He was being completely unreasonable right now. “Sometimes we have to stay late at the precinct whenever there’s a big case you know that!” 

Eudora sighs deeply again as she runs a hand tiredly through her hair. She purses her lips together in thought. She was tired mentally and physically, the night and the events that occurred had drained her.

But she couldn’t go to sleep until the issue with Diego was resolved.   
  
She hated being upset and fighting with him, and he felt the same way especially knowing that he was the reason why they were fighting in the first place. 

Diego mimicked Eudora’s heavy sigh of exasperation as he leaned against the wall. His hands slacked in the front of his pockets as his head lowered and his shoulder sagged solemnly. 

“I just feel–” He paused momentarily, almost as if he was apprehensive about revealing the truth of his feelings. He eventually continues after a brief moment of contemplation. “Things are different between us, Dora. I mean you have to have noticed it too. We’re not connecting like we used to, you started being more distant and I know that it’s only because of your new promotion at the firm and believe me, I’m _so_ proud of you but...”

His eyes finally look up to meet her gaze again. Her heart nearly plummeted to the ground when she look and saw the look of sullenness flickering in them. “I feel like you’re pulling away from me. I’m losing you, Dora. And you’re too busy to notice it. I feel like you’re moving forward and starting this new chapter in your life while I’m still stuck at the beginning trying to find where I fit in. I trust and love you with everything in me, Dora, I do, but I can’t help but to feel jealous seeing the guy you’ve been spending most of your nights with, touch all over you.” 

Diego shrugs a shoulder half-heartedly as he shook his head. “I know I shouldn’t have done what I did tonight. I should’ve talked to you about how I’ve been feeling and I’m sorry for embarrassing you.” He lamented in regret and guilt.

Eudora stood there in silence still trying to process everything that he’d just loquaciously revealed to her. She had no idea about Diego’s insecurities of losing her and their relationship coming to an end.

She also wasn’t aware that her hectic inconsistent work schedule had also played a contributing factor in this whole ordeal. 

It was true: she had been working messy hours recently and hasn’t been as affectionate as she previously was. But that was only because she’s been so tired from work not because her feelings for Diego has ceased. She was still adjusting to her new promotion and has been getting a plethora of new cases recently which has caused her to miss out on a few dinners and had her coming home at later hours than usual.  
  
She never would’ve guessed that her new promotion would be a direct cause of her current relationship strife.

At Eudora’s silence, Diego begins to feel embarrassed by his admittance. He’s never been too keen on verbalizing his emotions, typically choosing to suppress them instead but telling the truth about what he’s been feeling made him feel... _vulnerable_. He didn’t like feeling that way. 

“Forget I said anything. Just know that I’m sorry, okay?” He said dismissively, beginning to turn away so that he could walk off. But Eudora was haste in her reflexes, quickly catching him by the arm and pulling him back towards her.   
  
“No, we have to talk about this.” She pulls him along with her as she leads them both towards the bed. She perched down at the edge of the bed and pivoted with that she’s fully facing him; he follows suit and sits down next to her. 

She begins first. 

“I wish you would’ve come to me about this. But either way, you know that I love you, more than anything. You’re the only person that I’m romantically interested in. Chad’s a friend and coworker that’s it. I’ve never looked at him in any other way and I don’t want to. Diego,” She scoots closer to him, her hand reaches down and finds his intertwining their fingers. “I’m not going anywhere and you’re not losing me to anyone or anything. I’m here with you. You _have_ to know that.” 

Diego nods somberly as he bites down on his bottom lip. “I know. I was just scared. You’re the single most important person in my life. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.”   
  
His eyelashes flutter softly when she reaches up and cradles his face within her hands. She looks down into his eyes, directly, their gazes never faltering from one another’s. 

“You won’t. I’m here. I’m right here.” 

There’s so much that they still need to discuss, residual issues that were still unsettled and lingered between them that they needed to talk about but those issues are momentarily brushed aside along with everything else.

Everything except for the way Diego’s eyes stared at hers with a smoldering warmth that made her feel overwhelmed with enamor. 

Their breathing slows, transitioning into soft pants. She feels an avid shiver run down her spine, body aching in a wanton desire, goosebumps prickle her skin when she sees his lidded eyes hastily flicker down to her lips then slowly lift up to meet her gaze again. 

It’s been weeks since she’s had the feeling of his body against his, or had the pleasure of feeling him nestled deeply inside of her inflicting her with these sensations that’s impossible to replicate. 

“Dora,” He whispered, his raspy, deep-baritone voice cracked a bit as her name fell off his lips in a litany. 

She responds instantaneously, her body reflectively answers to his call as her face begins to move towards his. He meets her halfway, his large hand reaches up to cradle the side of her face as he tilts her face towards his. 

The smell of her citrusy fragrance is intoxicating as it clouds his senses, he could still smell the faintness of wine lingering off of her lips.

Their lips brushed lightly against each other’s the feeling was so soft and faint it seemed as if they hadn’t kissed. Diego whimpered softly, wanting, _needing_ more of her. He leaned in again, lacking any suave preamble and sought his hungry lips after her in an insistent kiss. 

Eudora reciprocates his ravenous onslaught, kissing him with her own vigor. Diego kissed her deeply, moving his pliant lips with a feverish tandem along hers. He nips teasingly at her bottom lip, tugging at it within the grasp of his teeth before soothing his tongue over it.  
  
His tongue traces along the outline of her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Eudora quickly compiles as she widens her mouth open, allowing Diego to receive better access of her lips. His lungs burned in desperation, pleadingly wanting him to part for air but Eudora’s lips felt too good and perfect against his.

“Diego-” She murmurs against his mouth, resting a hand along his chest as she pried her lips away from his. 

Their mouths part with a soft, wet sound when they retract. Diego’s lips are cherry red and completely kiss-swollen when they pull away. His eyes are lulled over, mind hazy. He breathes ruggedly trying to subside the erratic beating of his heart. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He asks, worriedly. 

Eudora chuckles as she shakes her head. “Nothing,” She assures him, her thumb reaching up to wipe away the smudges of her dark cherry red lipstick that was now messily smeared across his mouth. “Just needed to catch my breath.” 

“I love you.” He says, the words easily slipping off of his tongue, his gaze looming a soft warmth as his eyes met hers.

She blinks, the corners of her mouth instinctively pulling into a smile as she gandered at the boy who owned her heart. Leaning forward, Eudora presses her mouth against his, languidly moving their wanton mouths in a lazy tandem. “I love you, too.” She whispers softly, the weight of her words embedding the same heartfelt sincerity as his.

They kissed again, softly, tenderly. She succumbs to his onslaught again, keening softly into his mouth when she feels the pressure of his tongue against hers, wrestling in a game of dominance.

She could feel the moist wetness of her heavy tongue lubricating his lower lip. She hums in content at the taste of his sweet mouth moving lazily along hers.

Eudora scoots closer, their knees brushing lightly in the movement. She moved her perched hand that rested on his thigh upward, raffishly moving it closer to the apex of his upper thigh.

Her small hand proceeded it's salacious path upward onto his thigh, until it reached its desired destination. She could feel the rigid outline of his hardened erection, curling snugly against his thigh. He swallows thickly, inhaling a soft breath when she eased the zipper of his pants down. She watches him, underneath the curly wisps of her eyelashes, his cheeks were a flushed, rosy, pink color, lips were perfectly red and kiss swollen. 

Eudora pulled the zipper further down, still heeding tentatively at his reaction. He groans lowly, body avidly shuddering in a desperate need as she shimmies the slacks over his hips. He lifts his hips slightly off of the bed to assist her, pulling the pants down until they pooled around his ankles, absentmindedly kicking them aside afterwards. 

Their hands worked in a tandem, undoing the buttons of his white long-sleeved dress shirt. Popping each of the buttons open until she could see the sight of his fawn toned chest beneath the pallid fabric.   
  
He shrugged out of the shirt as it loosened around his arms, tossing it somewhere along in the forgotten mix of his pants.

Eudora bit at her lower lip as she appreciatively roved her eyes over his body; the taut muscles on his chest glistened under the warm hues of the moonlight that poured throughout the room, his physique was lean, not too strawny, not too bulk. His boxers snugged loosely around his hips, revealing the slight dip between the juncture of his lower abdomen and the beginning of his pelvic bone. 

His legs were pale, from months of being neglected from the sun. His fluffy, tousled brown hair was messily strewn across his head. A loose piece that was damp from his nervous sweat, matted against his forehead. His cheeks, plush and colored with a pretty pink blush under the gauze of her smothering scrutiny. He looked deliciously irresistible. 

Her fawning over Diego is interrupted by him gently pushing her shoulders so that she was falling backwards onto the plush mattress. He sat on his knees at the edge of the bed as he grabbed ahold of her ankle, he smirked sheepishly at her as she unhooked the latch on the back of her heel and tossed it aside doing the other heel afterwards. 

Eudora feels her body thrumming in need, desperately aching for skin-to-skin contact.

His hand glides up her bare thigh, hiking up the fabric of her dress so that it’s now pooling around her waist. The thin, laced material of her meshed thong comes into his view as he parts her legs open. 

Her breath hitches and body shivers when he teased a finger against her clothed covered slit. 

“Diego,” She careened breathlessly, using that forewarning tone that he knew all too well.

He grunted, his deft fingers moving in a hurried haste as he began to rid tug the flimsy thong that covered her ass, over her curvaceous hips and down her legs. Eudora assists him, shimmying her black laced underwear over her hips, allowing  them to fall to the floor with a soft thud.  


She pulled the dress over her head, that too absentmindedly found its way on some surface of their bedroom, leaving her splayed out beneath him.   
  
Her body resembled a goddess as she laid there completely nude beneath him. 

His ogling of appreciation of her body was interjected by Eudora grabbing ahold of his shoulders and pulling him down for another kiss. Her lips sought his, kissing him intently, hungrily. She wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him closer. His arms trembled at the feeling of his pelvis chafing against the proximity of her wanton sheath. 

She claps his face within the grasp of her hands and tugged his head forward, pulling him close into a deep kiss. She keens into his mouth, breath hitches a bit when she feels his swollen girth prodding through his boxers and pressing against her apex. Her body twitches at the delicious contact. “Diego.”

He moves his lips insistently along hers, kissing her with an insatiable vigor, sucking on her wet tongue, tugging at the plushness of her bottom lip. Eudora’s mind feels dizzy, her body ached for his touch. Her pert nipples harden, he could feel the swollen nubs pressing against his flattened chest. His hand ghosts over her tender breast, squeezing and fondling as a hymn of moans rings through his ears. 

His large hands are touching, squeezing, fondling every inch of her body that he can reach. Diego groaned upon feeling the moistened wetness of his arousal seeping through his boxers. 

“Need you, _now_.” She huffs, impatiently. 

He feels it too, the same insatiable desire that’s reflected in the way she’s currently looking at him. 

His cock twitches against his thigh at Eudora’s demands. Propping the weight of his body onto his elbow, he lifted off of her so that he was able to tug his boxers off. Flicking them aside elsewhere, he shifted his body again, upholding his weight on his elbow so that he was now hovering over her.

-

She bites on her lip and watches, spectating how he aligned himself at her center and gently began to ease himself inside of her wanton warmth. Eudora’s mouth hangs agape, the pain is sharp as he stretches her whole. He continued to fill her until he was pressed against her hilt, he paused, waiting and allowing her time to adjust. 

Diego’s thrusts were languid, unrelenting and sinew. He sloshed sounds of her dewy, slicked folds while his rigid cock thrusted deftly inside of her nearly spurs both of them to their precipice.

Eudora moans softly, feeling him shifting his hips, going deeper, _harder_. Diego murmurs an inward profanity as he feels her wanton cunt gently quivering around his swollen cock. 

His forehead falls to her shoulder.

Eudora tilted her head to kiss Diego’s cheek where his face was pressed into her shoulder. He was burning, his warm breaths coming out in puffs against her collarbone, his forehead fire against her neck.  


Her carded her unoccupied hand in his soft curls, slightly damp with sweat, and tugged. Diego let out a high, wordless moan.

Eudora groaned and pulled his head up, gently, with the hand still in his hair. Her mouth latched onto his boyfriends exposed neck, sucking delicately at his soft skin. Diego’s back arched into it, gasp after gasp, moan after moan leaving his mouth in hot breaths.

Her mouth left Diego’s neck and she leaned up and kissed his cheek, his chin, his left eyelid before kissing him deeply, open-mouthed, cutting off his unevened gasps.

Eudora pulled away and a broken moan escaped her mouth, her bottom lip caught briefly between his teeth.

She stretches her legs further, giving him a perfect view as he slowly extracted himself out of her swollen hollow and teasingly rubbed the head of his tip along the slicked slit of her folds. Eudora’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, she bit down on her lip while he pressed a thumb against the center of her milky apex. 

“ _Ooh_ ,” Her mouth slants agape, her eyes softly flutter while her hips roll in tandem along the slightly calloused skin of his forefinger.

Diego’s fingers deftly pinched, curled and teased at her sensitized pink flesh, unrelentingly pressing deeper inside of her, causing her to croak a loud gasp.

Eudora whimpers once she felt his fingers abandon her sticky warmth, he breathes heavily as his lips feverishly nibbled at her neck.

“I love you,” He whispers, momentarily halting his movements so that he could gaze into her heavy lidded eyes.

Eudora drew in a quick breath, her throat grows heavy, her teeth are gnawing at the plush skin on her bottom lip again — she could feel the ridges of his cock chafing against her skin while he pressed heavily inside of her. One hand was planted firmly on the bed while the other tightly gripped at her hips; she flushed herself closer, nearly molding her body against his. 

Their chests pressed tightly against each other’s her bouncy one against his flattened one, her legs enveloped around his waist, she stretches her inner thighs and grounds her hips downward, they moan in unison. He could feel her quivering, almost at the edge, nearly at her precipice.

Diego goes slower and drawls deeper, much to her delight, emphasizing his emotion with every upright stroke of his hips.

Their heavy breaths mesh as he slowly feels the thick essence of her sticky arousal spewing from her body, coating his penis. He continued to ride her though the aftershocks of her orgasms, fucking her with abandon. 

He watches, their eyes never divert away from each other’s as she cums, lulling down from her orgasmic high. She reached forward and kissed him; slowly, softly, chastely. She depends the kiss, their lips messily collide. He’s behind her moments later, body shivering and shaking through his post-orgasmic tremors. 

-

They’re sprawled out naked across their bed post cleanup. Diego eases his soft tipped cock out of Eudora’s warmth and had plopped down next to her. His arm rested behind his head as he turned to look over at her.   
  
“I really am sorry, Dora.”   
  
His comments causes her to look over at him. She nods her head, somberly, giving him a small smile. “I know.” 


End file.
